This invention relates generally to the handling of rollable sheets, and more particularly concerns equipment and method for rolling heavy or bulky sheets such as carpets.
In the past, the handling of heavy carpet rolls in warehouses to remove desired length carpet sections has been undesirably expensive in terms of involved labor cost. U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,940 describes apparatus which automatically unrolls, feeds, cuts and re-rolls carpet, thereby obviating the labor cost problems and also speeding up the handling of heavy carpet. However, there is continual need to simplify such apparatus and to improve its carpet or sheet handling capability. Also, there is need to improve, i.e. increase the reliability of the roll re-forming means, especially during starting of rerolling.